Into the Spider-Verse: Enter the Sinister Six
by PringleParker
Summary: It’s been nearly four years since Miles Morales became Spider-Man. Now some of his deadliest foes have returned, and he may need help from a certain blonde friend from another dimension.
1. Return of Dr. Octopus

"Ok. Let's do the intro again for those who may have missed it. My name is Miles Morales, and for almost four years I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I saved all of reality, made some great friends, and locked up the bad guys. Things couldn't be going any better."

It's 1 in the morning as Spider-Man swings through the warm summer air atop New York City. It's his nightly patrol before he hands it off to the cops and goes to bed. The streets are pretty quiet. Just the usual noises of the cars below.

"Well I think I'm calling it a night. City looks dead tonight." I think to myself. "No point in losing out on sleep if nothing is happening."

Spider-Man quickly zips across the New York skyline back to his dorm room at Visions Academy. His roommate is already asleep so he can make a stealthy entrance. He quickly change out of his suit and heads into bed.

"I have to get some sleep tonight. I have a big science exam tomorrow that can make or break my final year here." I sigh to myself. "I can't believe that in a few weeks I'll be graduating, and starting my career, well my other career."

Balancing school and Spidey work for almost four years has been crazy to say the least. I thought school was stressful, but adding super villains to the mix makes it even worse, but somehow I've managed to keep it all in check. With those final thoughts I finally drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile across the city something sinister is taking place. Deep underneath the ground of Brooklyn something is stirring. Olivia Octavius has returned. After years of dimension hopping she has finally returned to her own dimension…

"Four years! Nearly four damn years! I'm finally back. Now it's time for some good old fashion revenge! Spider-Man is all by himself now. None of his little friends can help him. I'm going to kill the spider, but I'm going to need some help."

Quickly Olivia heads off to a computer terminal in Kingpin's old abandoned laboratory. Thankfully it still turns on, and has internet access after all this time. Octavius with all of her knowledge, and skills rabidly accesses the NYPD's database on super criminals, and where they are located.

"Here we go. The Raft. This is just what I need. Let's see who we can get. Mac Gargan the Scorpion, Norman Osborn the Green Goblin. They'll do just fine, but I need more."

Olivia begins to look through more of the police files on more criminals Spider-Man has put away. There are plenty of them in there from the four years she's been away.

"Max Dillon also known as Electro, Adrian Tombs, the Vulture, and Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, The Tombstone. This will do."

Olivia Octavius heads out of the laboratory on her four mechanical legs, and sets off towards The Raft. It's nighttime so she is met with no resistance as she heads across the tops of New York's buildings. She finally reaches the Hudson River and sees the heavily guarded prison.

She quickly runs her fingers across a device on her wrist that jams all communication on the island. With a few more swipes the lights and the power on the island go off as well. This sets off the alarms and the emergency lights. That's when she makes her move. With one leap she is on the bridge that connects the mainland to the prison, and she's off to acquire her targets.

"Hello boys, I'm here for some of my friends. I hope you don't mind that I've scheduled a play date."

The guards open fire on Olivia Octavius, but it's no use. Her mechanical arms are too quick for them and she quickly knocks out all the guards cold, and makes her way into the depths of the prison.

"Here we are. The superhuman cells. Just need to get what I need and get out of here. Now let's see, what cells are they in."

Looking down at the mini computer on her wrist she checks the prison logs and sees the cells that need to be opened. With a few presses five doors open releasing the villains.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm here to offer you a chance at redemption. How does that sound? A chance to kill the Spider-Man. If you follow my lead this city will be ours."

"Why should we listen to you?" Norman asks. "I'm the Green Goblin. I don't take orders from anyone. I'm the one who gives them."

"In case you didn't notice Norman, I'm the one who freed you. Without me you'd still be rotting in there, counting your days. All I'm asking for is some cooperation. Is that too much to ask?"

Olivia uses one of her mechanical arms and grabs Norman Osborn by the neck, and stares at the rest of her newly freed comrades.

"Now if you don't want to listen to my plan I can put you back in there, or I can kill you right now? How does that sound?"

Through staggered breaths Norman manages to speak. "Ok, alright. I'll listen, but if we're going to help you we'll need our gear. They have all of our stuff in lockup in the lower levels."

"Trust me Norman. I've thought of everything. The basements power is already been shutdown. We'll have no problem getting your things."

With that the six foes of Spider-Man head down into the basement to get their gear. Shocker grabs his gauntlets, Vulture puts on his flight suit, Scorpion steps into his mechanical arachnid legs, Tombstone grabs his set of guns, and Norman Osborn grabs the Goblin formula.

"Alright gentlemen. Let's get going. We have a spider to squash."

The six villains leave the prison leaving a trail of bodies one their wake. When they get outside police are already on the scene but are no match for the combine efforts of all six of them. Soon the bodies of New York's finest are lying dead at the feet of Olivia and her new friends.

"Let's get back to my lab. It's a fixer upper, but it'll do for now. We need a plan to kill that spider."


	2. Attack of the Sinister Six

"What the hell is that?" Miles says out loud. He is woken up by the sounds of blaring sirens outside his window as about a dozen cop cars speed down the streets.

He looks out his window to see fires burning at The Raft. "Oh my god. This isn't good. I guess sleep is overrated anyway." Miles quickly puts on his Spider-Man suit, and attaches his webshooters. He also puts on a black watch-like device onto his wrist. It's white with a pink and teal spider logo.

Miles jumps out of his window and follows the trail of police cars down the street heading towards the prison. By the time he arrives at the prison the cop cars have all stopped and the police that were once inside them either lie unconscious or dead all around the prison entrance. That's when he sees them. Six of his most deadliest foes being led through the yard by none other than Olivia Octavius also known as Doctor Octopus.

"Let's get back to my lab. It's a fixer upper, but it'll do for now. We need a plan to kill that spider."

"Actually Liv, That might have to wait. Ya see I'm not gonna let you and your island of misfit bad guys leave."

"Looks like Christmas came early this year. Get him boys!" Olivia shouts. "Do whatever you want to him!"

With that the five men behind Olivia all lunge at Miles. Vulture flies towards him but Spider-Man quickly dodges his attack. Shocker sends waves from his gauntlets that knock over a street light that nearly crushes Spider-Man, but he is able to dodge it.

"You guys are going to have to do better than that! You haven't even touched me yet!"

Scorpion and Tombstone both leap at Spider-Man, but he quickly webs up Scorpion's legs and delivers a punch to Tombstone's jaw that sends him flying back. While he is flying back he nearly hits Norman Osborn who is waiting on the sidelines.

"Norman, I think it's time you stepped in." Olivia suggests. "How about you drink up and get in there?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment Octavius, trust me."

Norman is tactically watching every move Spider-Man makes as he bobs, weaves and punches the four men attacking him. Norman sees a blast from Electro connect with Spider-Man sending him flying back into the arms of Vulture who was waiting behind him.

"Now!" Norman shouts. With that he takes a swig of the vile of formula in his hands. He feels his muscles begin to expand, and his body grow. "Ahhhh! Rarrrrr!" He screams as his body contorts to accommodate his transformation.

Spider-Man manages to deliver a kick to Vultures groin that sends him falling to the ground into the waiting arms of a freed Scorpion. There he is held tight. Spider-Man watches in horror as Norman Osborn completes his transformation into the Green Goblin.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man screams. "You are one ugly mother fu…" Before he can finish his sentence Tombstone delivers a punch to his jaw almost knocking him out cold. Spider-Man looks up and sees five superhuman foes slowly sauntering toward him as Scorpion holds him tightly in place.

"Alright gentlemen. Let's end this." Doc Ock says. "Let's kill the spider and take over this city."

"You'll never get away with this Ock. My friends will come, and you'll have nowhere to hide." Spider-Man gasps out through bloody breaths.

"Yea, I doubt that. They're all gone, and won't be coming to help you. This is where you die Spider-Man. Rot in hell."

Olivia Octavius grabs Spider-Man by the neck with one of her arms and squeezes tightly. Not noticing Spider-Man has tapped the watch on his wrist causing it to blink.

Spider-Man begins to gasp for air as Doc Ock's grip tightens. The five other villains all stand around and watch as Olivia Octavius chokes the life out of Spider-Man.

"Go limp Miles." He thinks to himself. "Play dead." He slowly feels his consciousness fading as he goes numb in all of his extremities. Miles goes completely limp and slacks in Olivia's mechanical arm.

"Boss, I think he's dead." Tombstone says. "You did it." He watches as Spider-Man's arms fall to his sides.

"And it couldn't feel more satisfying." Olivia grins. "Let's go gentlemen. Back to my lab to celebrate, and take over this city."

With that Olivia throws Spider-Man to the side and he lands between to dead police officers. The gang of six villains heads off towards Olivia's laboratory.

All Miles can do is watch as they leave. He can't move a muscle. "I'm sorry Peter. I failed you." Miles thinks. "They're gonna destroy the city, and I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry." Miles begins to feel a tear run down his masked cheek as he thinks of his mom and dad. What they'll have to go through knowing their son is dead. "I'm sorry dad. I love you." He thinks as he begins to fade.

Just as he begins to drift off he hears a noise above him, and sees a blue light in the sky.

"Oh my god Miles. I have to get you out of here." A female voice says. He feels himself being lifted up as he goes limp and falls unconscious.


	3. Reunion

"I have to get Miles outta here as quickly as possible, and thankfully I know just the place to go." Gwen thinks. The white costumed hero quickly swings across the city all the way to Queens. The lands on the front step of a little house, and knocks on the door.

"Miles is hurt, and he needs our help. I got here too late." May Parker greets the two young heroes and helps them in.

"All that matters is you got him here Gwen. Let's get him into the Spider-Cave and fix him up."

May and Gwen walk through the living room to the back door. Gwen notices the news report of the attack on the tv. She sees the devastation the villains are causing as they head back to Doctor Octopus' laboratory.

"Oh my God May, what are we going to do?" Gwen asks worriedly. "They're going to destroy the city."

"Right now we can't worry about that. We have to help Miles. That's all that matters."

May leads Gwen to the shed where the Spider-Cave is located. Gwen carries Miles through the door and onto the elevator with the help of May Parker. They get down into the cave and it illuminates lighting all the computers, and old Spider-Man suits and gadgets.

"Here Gwen. Lay him down on that bed and get his top off." May points to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Gwen sets Miles down and removes the top of his costume. She takes time to notice the muscles he's developed in the time since they've last seen each other, and get help but admire them despite his condition.

"What are we gonna do May?" Gwen asks concerned. "We can't lose him."

"Don't worry Gwen. We won't. Peter had gadgets for just and occasion like this." May rushes over to another table across the room and retrieves a small spider shaped object.

"It's a spider drone Peter was working on before he died. It uses medication to help stimulate the natural healing factor your powers give you. Miles should be fine in a few hours."

May releases the drone and it begins to crawl over Miles' torso releasing little sprays of white vapor.

"Gwen come back inside while it does it's job. I'll make us some coffee while we wait."

"No thank you May. I'm going to stay by Miles' side until he wakes up."

May smiles at Gwen, "Alright dear. I'll be back inside if you need me."

May heads up the elevator, and leaves Gwen with Miles as she watches over him.

Gwen watches as the spider shaped drone crawls over Miles' exposed skin. Watching it go over every contour of his muscles. Gwen can't help but notice how good of shape he's in despite the state he's in.

"Please wake up Miles. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'm so sorry." Gwen says fighting back tears. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She doesn't notice the drone has left his body as she puts her hands on his chest, and lays her head on him. That's when she feels a hand on her shoulder, and hears a familiar voice. "Hey."

"Miles? You're alive! Oh my god. I thought I lost you." Gwen says wiping the tears from her face.

"Yep I'm all good. Whatever you did worked wonders. Was it the power of love?" Miles asks with a laugh as he puts his hands on hers.

Gwen laughs. "Be serious Miles. You almost just died. I…. I mean me and May were worried. We thought you were a done for."

"Well it's a good thing you got me here then. Thank you again Gwen, and thank you for this handy inter dimensional communicator thing." Miles points to his wrist watch. "It really came in handy this time, and it was used for its intended purpose this time."

Gwen has made this watch for Miles a while back with the help of May Parker. She gave it to Miles in case of emergencies, but they've only used it to go on inter dimensional dates.

"Well who says dating wasn't its intended purpose to begin with, Miles?" Gwen says with a smirk.

Gwen immediately attacks his lips with hers as she traces his muscles with her fingers. "What has it been since our last date? A year?" Gwen says between kisses.

"Damn Gwen, I can't remember." Miles kisses back rubbing his tongue along her bottom lip. "Fuck I've missed you. Get up here." Miles pats on the bed, and winks at Gwen.


End file.
